


71. Cruel Laugh

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [8]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Sort of platonic don't-actually-speak-with-each-other relationship, They're both weird and repressed so it fits, Tybalt doesn't have much sense of tact, but there is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance around each other, as happy and content as they can be. The rest of the world is quickly forgotten, but it won't allow that for long. Death waits for no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	71. Cruel Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



The way they move around each other makes Tybalt want to laugh. He can see Benvolio Montague in the background, following their fight with anxious eyes. It's as though he can't see the way Mercutio's eyes shines with mischief, or the far too overly dramatic way he handles his sword. It's just a game to Mercutio, a show for everyone else. It's an act they put on every so often, Tybalt and Mercutio.

While Tybalt was angry, angry enough to want blood, Mercutio has managed to cool his rage, just like always. Quick jokes, a quirked eyebrow, a smile full of fondness—it's really all it takes, and Mercutio is well aware of this. It should perhaps make Tybalt cross about how predictable he is, but Mercutio is one of a kind. They don't meet in private, and in public they only throw harsh words at each other, but Tybalt knows that one day their relationship will be different. Late at night when he lies alone in his bed he dreams of Mercutio's smile and the day they will stop dancing this dance of theirs.

Mercutio presses close to him, just a few moments, and he grins, a sight for Tybalt's eyes only. Tybalt smiles back, and then with a wink Mercutio pulls back. A second's pause, then Tybalt is after him.

Tybalt is one of the most skilled swordsmen in the city, possibly in the entirety of Italy; Mercutio has nowhere near the same amount of training or handle on techniques, but he seems to have supernatural reflexes. It was a long, long time ago that Tybalt first discovered that, back when they still fought each other with the intent to harm. Moves that no one should see coming was blocked or evaded, and often Mercutio looked as surprised as Tybalt felt, his body having moved before his mind realized what was happening.

The days of wanting to harm one another was a long time passed, and Tybalt never uses his best moves any longer. Instead he uses the most flashy and extravagant moves he knows, because he loves seeing Mercutio's eyes lit up when he notices. Anyone who knows true sword-fighting would be able to tell they're just playing around, Tybalt knows this, and he knows that he shouldn't be pulled into those situations as often as he does, but he can't help himself. Swinging his sword while Mercutio dances around him is one of the highlights of his life, and he cherishes every moment of the fights.

It doesn't seem like any of their friends are aware of their antics, and Tybalt almost wants to sigh at them. The way they're following him and Mercutio around is the only thing about their fights that he dislikes. Sometimes they don't move out of the way fast enough and Tybalt almost cuts Mercutio's leg, or Mercutio almost stabs Tybalt's shoulder. There was one time when Tybalt collided with one of his friends and stumbled over his feet, somehow ending up falling over Mercutio.

The memory of Mercutio's wide eyes being so close to his still makes him smile every time it comes to his mind, and he wishes that they hadn't been pulled apart as quickly as they were.

Romeo Montague is truly blind to what is really going on. More than anyone else he is an annoyance, following them and actively trying to interrupt. Just a short while ago Tybalt would happily have 'accidentally' speared him on his sword, but now he bites back curses as he barely manages to avoid hitting the foolish man. Mercutio's lips now have a sharp tilt downwards, and Tybalt sees how he glares as he pushes away his friend. Those who don't know what is going on shouldn't be anywhere near, and the way Romeo keeps shouting at them to stop only makes Tybalt more annoyed. Can't he see that this is just the same as always? Eventually Mercutio or Tybalt will pull away and declare the fight finished, for whatever reason they can come up with that day. It's just the same game.

But Romeo isn't aware of it, and before Tybalt has a chance to react he moves in front of Mercutio, between the two of them, and Tybalt can't stop himself. There is simply no time. He pulls back as soon as he can, but he sees blood on the tip of his sword, and panic makes his chest too tight. What happened? Whose blood was it?

Mercutio shoves Romeo away, glaring daggers, and Tybalt notices the way he holds his hand over his side. Suddenly he can't breathe, and the sword is threatening to fall from his numb fingers. Benvolio is rushing forward to Mercutio, and Tybalt can feel hands on his own shoulders, trying to pull him away. He resists, can't leave when Mercutio is- Mercutio-

Mercutio looks up and catches his eyes, and grins easily, raising an eyebrow almost mockingly. "It's just a scratch," Tybalt hear him say, and his shoulders slump in relief.

He lets his friends pull him away after that, but the thought nags in his stomach. Leaving Mercutio behind like that, even if his wound was superficial, puts a bad taste in his mouth. Maybe this is it, the moment he's been waiting for? If he returns, maybe this wound can be the thing that finally ends their game. They can figure out the whole mess with Juliet and Romeo together, because Mercutio is Romeo's best friend, and if Mercutio can vouch for Romeo then maybe there can be talk. Tybalt doesn't like the idea of his almost-sister being courted by a Montague, but his uncle was right; Romeo is well-known and just as well-liked by all parts of the city, low and high classes and men and women alike. He would be a better match for Juliet than that Count Paris, that was for sure, and Tybalt is forced to admit to himself that Juliet had looked quite enamored at the ball. Perhaps he should talk with her, find out exactly how she feels and what she wants. All he truly wants is for her to be happy.

Tybalt stops and, ignoring his friends' horrified looks, turns back towards where they had left Mercutio and the Montagues. His strides are long and quick, but when he arrives Mercutio is gone. Benvolio and Romeo stands together, and Tybalt can't decipher Romeo's look when they turn to look at him.

It makes him somewhat uneasy, and even if he groans inwardly his response is to laugh and cross his arms, raising his eyebrows. He desperately wishes Mercutio hadn't gone off somewhere, because without him there Tybalt has no real idea of what to say. "What's the matter, where did Mercutio go? Did he run off with his tail between his legs to lick his wound?"

Benvolio jerks at the mention of Mercutio's name, as though Tybalt physically struck him, and Tybalt gets the feeling then that something is terribly wrong.

That feeling only intensifies when Romeo's face fills with rage and he roars Tybalt's name. When Romeo draws his sword Tybalt is acutely aware that one of his friends—possibly Gregory, he remembers Gregory talking intently next to him—has his sword. He is unarmed. His heart beats hard in his chest, and he takes a step back. The smile is gone from his face, and so is the laughter that was filling him up earlier.

"You murderer!" Romeo screams.

The hatred in his voice takes Tybalt back, and his stomach is slowly turning to ice as his mind start inching towards a horrible suspicion. Romeo hefts his sword and shakes off Benvolio's hand, and the words he yells as he runs forward makes Tybalt's whole world stop.

"Mercutio's body is getting colder just a stone's throw away, but his soul is waiting here with us, for someone to join him! Tybalt!" Tybalt is already in such chock and pain that he doesn't even feel the blade pierce him. He grips Romeo's shoulder and stares with wide eyes as Romeo growls through clenched teeth, "This is for Mercutio!"

Tybalt feels numb, and his mind is far away. He has no more strength, so when Romeo pulls back his sword Tybalt can't stop himself from falling to the ground. He doesn't try. Yes, it was for Mercutio. It was all for Mercutio.

His vision is quickly growing dim and it's getting hard to breathe. There is a part of him that is screaming for him to get up, to fight, that it can't be true, but the larger part of him is fully content lying there. Dying. If Mercutio is dead, if he was the one who caused it, who killed him, then he deserves nothing else.

At least if he dies then he can be with Mercutio again. Maybe that is it, that is the future they were supposed to have. They will be together, just not in this world.

If he had the strength Tybalt would have smiled, but there was nothing as he breathed out his last breath.


End file.
